Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of humidifiers, and is more specifically directed to an evaporative humidifier having a free flowing water distribution system that flushes water through the wicking elements in a relatively quiet manner to enhance the reliability and effectiveness of the humidifier over time.
2. Description of Related Art
Dry winter air is harsh and can be hard on people, pets and furniture. Humidifiers have long been recognized as helping to alleviate dry air by adding moisture into the air. Such humidifiers can be built into the air circulation system of a house or building or may be of a more portable nature, specifically for use in individual rooms or offices.
A number of different types of humidifiers are known in the art including steam, ultrasonic, warm-air and evaporative humidifiers. Evaporative humidifiers typically employ a wicking element wherein the bottom edge of the wicking element is in contact with a water reservoir and the wicking element is adapted to draw water up through the remainder of the element via capillary action. Dry air in the environment is drawn into the humidifier and through the wet wicking elements via a fan to thereby humidify the air. This moisturized air is then blown out of the humidifier into the surrounding environment.
There are some drawbacks associated with these type of humidifiers. For example, depending upon the density and height of the wicking element, capillary action in and of itself is not sufficient to wet the entire wick from top to bottom. This means that the wicking element is not uniformly saturated with water (less on the lop than on the bottom), reducing the overall effectiveness of the humidifier. Additionally, during the phase change from liquid water to water vapor in the wicking element, calcium and other minerals contained in the water are deposited in the wicking element. This causes the wicking element to harden, losing its capacity to hold water and thereby further reducing the effectiveness of the humidifier. Evaporative humidifiers also have the disadvantage of propagating stagnant water in the water reservoir which can be a breeding ground for mold and bacteria.
While various evaporative humidifiers have been developed in the art in an effort to overcome these difficulties, there remains a need for a humidifier that is effective and reliable over time in humidifying the air, that is relatively quiet in operation and that is easy to clean and maintain.
The present invention is generally directed to an evaporative humidifier having a free flowing water distribution system comprising a pump that draws water up from a water reservoir through a conduit for release into a trough positioned above the wicking element of the humidifier. The trough includes a plurality of apertures through which the water flows onto the top of the wicking element, and at least one funnel opening at the end of the trough through which any remaining water flows onto the top of the wicking element. The conduit preferably releases the water near the midpoint of the trough onto a water splitter formed via an upwardly extending apex in the bottom surface of the trough. The water splitter diverts the water flow into two streams directed to each end of the trough and a funnel opening is provided at either end of the trough. The trough is therefore designed to allow water to be continuously flushed through the wicking elements such that greater humidification of the air is achieved. This also enhances the life of the wicking elements because the constant flush of water reduces the build-up of calcium and other minerals in the wicking elements.
In a preferred embodiment, the evaporative humidifier is a portable unit having an outer housing configured to define a reservoir for holding water in the bottom of the humidifier. Air inlets are provided on both sides of the humidifier and an air outlet is provided on the top of the humidifier. A compartment at the rear of the humidifier is configured to retain one or more portable water containers such that water is released from the water containers as needed to fill the reservoir. The housing is configured to support a wicking element adjacent each air inlet such that the bottom of each wicking element is in contact with the water in the reservoir. A motorized pump is centrally positioned in the humidifier with the pump head in contact with the reservoir, such that water from the reservoir can be drawn up by the pump through two conduits configured to release the water into corresponding troughs positioned above each wicking element. Each trough is generally U-shaped having an upwardly extending apex formed along its bottom surface at a mid-point of the trough. The conduits release the water onto this apex such that the water flow is split into two streams flowing toward opposite ends of the trough. Oval apertures are provided along the length of the trough configured to allow water to flow therethrough onto the top of the wicking element. A funnel opening at each end of the trough directs any remaining water flow onto the wicking element.
Continuous pumping of water through the water distribution system of the present invention provides for saturation of the wick, thus increasing the efficiency of the humidifier""s ability to humidify the air. The constant re-circulation of water additionally slows the natural hardening of the wicking element due to deposits of calcium and other water-borne minerals and extends its life thereby. Furthermore, the trough is virtually self-cleaning as water is continuously flushed down the length of the trough, which prevents the build up of calcium and the need for frequent cleaning. The constant circulation of water also helps to minimize stagnant water, which in turn reduces the potential for mold and bacteria buildup. The present invention achieves all of these advantages, while doing so with a bare minimum of noise to the outside environment.